La vie, qu'est si grande
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Un appel téléphonique, une plusion, deux chambres desertes et tout de suite, ca tourne mal ... Attention au M ! Couple INEDIT !


_La vie, qu'est si grande ..._

_Bla bla de debut :_ _Franchement ... THE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRST ! AH AH AH ! Y avait pas encore de Rating M en francais ! AVOUEZ vous attendiez que ca bande de perverts ! (en meme temps moi aussi) ... DONC j'avais envie. D'habitude ce couple là, j'y arrive pas, mais la, apres relecture, ca coulait tout seul, j'étais contente de moi meme :D Sinon, l'auteur se promet de faire un OS avec un POV de Zoelenne. _

_Remerciements : A Bénabar, à tout les pitits fans de GF qui lisent les fan fiction frenchises ... A Renan Luce et a Marc Lavoine. Ainsi qu'à mon Zazu et à Fatal Bazooka Et à Raysen !_

_Couple : Sinedd X D-Jock ... _

_Disclamer :__ Comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas à moi... Et HEUREUSEMENT !_

_Résumé : Un appel téléphonique, une plusion, deux chambres desertes et tout de suite, ca tourne mal ... _

* * *

La vie, qu'est si grande ...

Sinedd s'ennuyait ferme. Dans sa chambre d'hotel vide, il attendait le soir. Une fois le soir tombé, il y avait toujours moyen de s'amuser dans le Genese Stadium. Il y avait toujours des filles, et des garçons prets à presque tout pour un bout d'extase. Le brun soupira. Il n'était QUE quatorze heures, et il avait quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ses reserves de cigarettes étaient pleines, il se sentait en pleine forme, et son forfait était rechargé.

Une petite minute. Forfait. Portable. Il sourit. Des fois, ca sert d'etre une star du football, on obtient presque tout ce qu'on veut.

* * *

D-Jock sortait de la douche. Il était trois heures passés et ils n'avaient pas d'entrainement prévus avant le lendemain matin, ce qui relevait du miracle. Micro-Ice etait sorti on-ne-sait-ou avec Zoeleene, et tout de suite, la chambre semblait plus vide et beaucoup plus calme. Seulement vétu d'une serviette de bain entouré autour des reins, et d'une autre serviette autour des épaules, le roux s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Une apres midi entiere de liberté, sans Micro-Ice, sans entrainement équivalait à un miracle. D-Jock prevoyait une bonne petite sieste quand ton téléphone sonna.

Numéro inconu. Hm ?

"Allo ?

- Tu sais qu'il va fallut pres d'une heure pour découvrir ton numéro ?" siffla une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il méprisait.

Il faillit racrocher directement. Mais il conteint un soupir et se dit qu'il pourrait peut etre enfin montrer à ce truc qu'il était le meilleur.

"Tu as donc cherchez mon numéro ? Pourquoi ?

- Oh, j'en sais rien ... A vrai dire je m'ennuyais un peu.

- Ouais c'est ca, alors D-Jock est la pour te servir de distraction.

- Je t'ai bien dressé, tu compris vite mes intentions ...

- Va te faire foutre Sinedd. Il parait que tu aime ca en plus.

- Quoi, t'es jaloux parce que je ne m'occupes pas de toi ? Mais fallait le dire tout de suite voyons ... "

D-Jock sentait tres bien que la "conversation" était en train de devier vers un sujet qu'il ne maitriseait pas. Mais il refusait de se laisser avoir.

* * *

Sinedd sentait tres bien que la "conversation" était en train de devier vers un sujet qu'il maitrisait. Et il savait que D-Jock allait se faire avoir.

Allongé sur son lit les chambres croisés, il ne regrettait plus d'avoir fait marcher son centre de relations pour entrer en possesion de son roux préféré. Car en tete a tete avec lui même, il pouvait bien admetre qu'il adorait jouer avec lui. Et cela ne restait qu'un jeu. Il sourit. Evidemment que cela ne restait qu'un jeu, comment en aurait-il pu etre autrement ? Il tritura une méche de cheveux.

"Arrete de rever Sinedd. Je m'en contre balance de ce que tu peux bien faire de ta vie misérable.

- J'en étais sur, t'es fou de jalousie. C'est tres exitant ..."

Il y eut un blanc. Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il parvenait même à imaginer la tête déconfite de son ... BREF il n'avait pas encore trouvé de mots assez précis pour qualifier leur relation.

Et puis ... Le ton changeant.

"Dois-je comprendre que je t'exite ?"

Le choc de sa vie. C'était donc bien la premiere fois de leurs taquineries que D-Jock avancait un bon pion sur l'échéquier. Hum.

"Qui sait ... Peut etre que je me masturbes toutes les nuits en pensant à toi ..."

_"Mais oui bien sur ... Manquerait plus que ca tiens ..."_

"Arretes, là c'est toi qui est en train de m'exiter ..."

Sinedd poussa un (faux) gémissement. Faux, mais juste assez vrai pour que D-Jock y croit.

* * *

D-Jock crut entendre un gémissement. Sans qu'il sent rende compte, depuis tout à l'heure, il souriait. Il s'agissait de bien faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'ils jouaient, qu'ils s'amusaient même beaucoup. Alors il fit semblant d'y croire.

"Tu sais que tu vas me donner envie à gémir comme çà ...

- Hum ... Petit coquin ...

- Eh ... La, j'ai envie de toi ...

- Mais j'espere bien ! ... "

Oui, il était sur que cet appel allait lui couter sur les nerfs. C'était clair.

"Je m'imagine bien sur toi tu sais ... En train de te faire l'amour ... D-Jock ..."

Hum, entendre son prénom dans sa bouche. Des images tres non catholiques lui monterent au cerveau et il se mordit la levre.

Il bandait.

* * *

Sinedd avait chaud. Il venait d'enlever sa veste et pourtant il avait chaud. Il devait bien admetre que c'était la premiere fois qu'ils allaient si loin. Mais c'était bon. C'était vraiment délicieux de jouer à ça avec D-Jock. Encore plus delicieux que de draguer une pauvre fille dans la rue, de la faire ceder en deux temps trois mouvements et de la larguer le lendemain matin.

Oui, vraiment, c'est delicieux, car il savait qu'il allait gagner.

"Qui te dit que tu serai au dessus ?

- _"rire"_ Ca parait un peu évident ... Tu es fait pour être ... passif ...

- Arrete de dire ... n'importe quoi ..."

Changement de ton chez D-Jock. Hum ? Que se passait-il dans sa chambre ?

"Qu'est ce que tu ferais si ... Je venais chez toi ... LA, tout de suite ?"

Mais quelle réponse allait-il donc formuler ?

" Sinedd je ... "

Gémissement. Gémissement. Comment ça gémissement ? Et Sinedd comprit qu'il était en train de gagner. Machinalement, il releva les manches de son tee-shirt. Il avait vraiment tres chaud. Et cela ne venait pas de l'environnement de sa chambre d'hotel puisqu'il entendait le sifflement de la climatisation. Il ferma les yeux et reserra la prise sur son téléphone. Merde. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'un simple coup de fil se terminerait comme ça.

" Sinedd ... Ca te dit ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je te fasse l'amour par téléphone ? "

...

Oh putain. Il savait enfin pourquoi il avait SI chaud. Il glissa sa main libre sous son pantalon et se retient de soupirer. Enfoiré de roux.

* * *

AH ! Victoire ! D-Jock sentait enfin qu'il n'était plus le seul dans cet état-LA. Il eut un sourire mauvais. Il menait le jeu et il adorait ca.

" Tu ne répond plus Sinedd ... On dirait que j'te fais de l'effet ...

- Tu fais quoi si j'te répond que oui, tu me fais de l'effet ?"

Sursaut de plaisir. Entendre Sinedd avec cette voix la était presque orgasmique. Il n'y tenait plus. Il glissa ses doigts dans son boxer et toucha son sexe dressé. Il gémit de nouveau.

" Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est réciproque ...

- Arrete ...Tu ne me fais aucun effet ... _Ah ... _

- Menteur ... "

D-Jock fit faire un premier mouvement à sa main droite. Si bon. Il ferma les yeux et se surprit à imaginer que c'était Sa main et pas la sienne. Sinedd ...

" Viens ...

- D-Jock ? J'ai cru ne pas entendre ...

- Viens. Ammene toi chez moi. Dans ma chambre. Tout de suite."

* * *

Sinedd avait racroché en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il avait attrapé sa veste et avait courut dans les rues du Stadium. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux, ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Et le pire était qu'il s'en fichait comme de l'an 40. Il avait l'envie. Il entendit une voix au fond de sa tête lui dire qu'il s'appretait à passer le pas avec le type qu'il detestait le plus dans cette fichue galaxie. La petite voix fut aussitot envoyer se faire foutre.

Il s'introduit avec le plus de discretion possible dans l'hotel. Merde. Elle est où sa chambre déja ? Est ce que c'était toujours la 4 ? Comme quand il était encore dans l'équipe ? Il décida de choisir la solution de facilité. La chambre 4 était ouverte. Cela ne pouvait etre qu'elle. Il entra vivement. Il était éssouflé.

Bingo.

Sans réflechir, juste apres avoir eu la vision d'un roux assis sur le bord du lit, les joues rouges et en erection, il lui sauta dessus dans tout les sens du terme et écrasa ses levres sur les siennes.

Delicieuses.

* * *

D-Jock ferma les yeux. Les levres de Sinedd étaient encore plus chaudes qu'il les avaient imaginées. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il ne revait pas. Mais quand il sentit la main de son ennemi de toujours dans ses cheveux, il prit conscience que c'était la réalité. Il entrouvit les yeux et glissa sa langue dans celle de son vis à vis. Delicieux.

Dans des mouvements fluides, il quitta les levres delicieuses dont il ne pouvait déja plus se passer et fila vers la porte.

" Je peux savoir ce que ... "

Sans répondre, D-Jock verouilla la porte.

" Faudra pas qu'on soit dérangé ... "

Il admira le sourire malicieu de son futur amant. Futur amant. Les deux mots mis ensemble prenaient tout leur sens. Il se raprocha du lit et s'installa sur les genoux du brun. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Jamais. Mais là, c'était différent.

" On dirait que je t'exites. "

" Très. "

Sinedd l'embrassa de nouveau et le renversa sous lui. Le contact entre son corps et les draps le fit frissoner, mais sentir les mains de son pire ennemi sur son anatomie le fit gémir d'une façon tres indécente.

* * *

Sinedd glissa sa langue dans le cou de D-Jock. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais ce n'était pas tres grave. L'autre avait l'air de réagir d'une façon tres positive à ses caresses. Viollement, il l'embrassa de nouveau et entendit de nouveau un gémissement. Mais. Dans un eclair de lucidité, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de D-Jock.

" Attends une minute. T'es sur de ce que tu veux ? Si tu m'arretes pas tout de suite, je ... Je ne réponds plus de rien. "

La main du roux se glissa sous sa chemise et pinca le mamelon gauche. Il se pinca les levres pour ne pas gémir.

" Je ne veux pas que tu t'arretes. "

OK. Bienvenue dans la décadence.

Le brun embrassa le roux encore une fois. C'était bon et interdit, ce qui ajoutait au plaisir. Il ne controlait plus rien cette fois. Il enleva sa chemise et sentit le regard vert sur ses abdos magnifiques.

" Ils sont beaux hein ?

- Tres. "

Leurs deux corps basculerent et D-Jock se retrouva au dessus. Surpris, Sinedd le laissa faire.

* * *

D-Jock enleva le plus vite possible le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. La serviette avait depuis longtemps glissé de ses reins, et il trouvait tres injuste le fait d'etre le seul nu. Il avait donc décidé de remédier à ce 'petit' probleme. Le boxer de Sinedd était noir et visiblement tres sérré. Completement inconscient, D-Jock passa une main sur le bout de tissu. Sinedd gémit.

" Enleves le. Vite. "

Le roux sourit. Bien trop impatient. Il glissa une main en dessous et caressa le membre envelopé dans la toile. Nouveau gémissement. Voyant tout le bien qu'il lui procurait avec une seule main, il décida tout naturellement de continuer.

* * *

Bon sang. Depuis quand D-Jock était-il si doué avec sa main ? Sinedd ne se souvenait pas avoir déja ressenti un tel plaisir. Les yeux fermés, il avait de plus en plus chaud et il aimait ça. Le seul problème était qu'il n'allait pas rester dessous tres longtemps.

Il se sentait bien. Si bien. Trop bien.

Il se redressa vivement et plaqua ses levres contre celles de son ennemi, s'introduisant de force dans sa bouche. Surpris, D-Jock le laissa faire. Leurs deux corps basculerent, s'embrassant, s'enlacant.

Sinedd connaissait ce doux plaisir de sentir un corps tiede de femme sous ses doigts. Il avait déja connu la sensation de faire plaisir à un homme. Mais avec quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait pas sentir la personnalité et la façon d'etre, jamais. Quand à D-Jock, il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et cela l'enervait. Cela l'enervait, car il allait devoir y aller doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer ou lui faire trop mal. Ce qu'il detestait. L'amour avec lui était violent. Brusque.

Il lécha sensuellement deux de ces doigts droits sous le regard vert.

" T'es prêt ?

- Hum ... Je ne sais. Ne me pose pas de question. "

Avec un sourire et un nouveau baiser, Sinedd introduisit le premier doigt.

* * *

Bien sur, D-Jock se doutait que la douleur serait inévitable. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'est que la sensation de plaisir cacherait la douleur. Sinedd ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer et introduisit un deuxieme doigt. Cela lui faisait mal, mais cela lui faisait aussi du bien. Il gémit.

Sinedd ne bougeait pas. Pas encore. Frustraction. Il se redressa et l'embrassa. Ses levres étaient douces et chaudes. Etonnant. Il était sur le point de faire l'amour avec le type qu'il detestait le plus à cette heure dans cette galaxie. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Enfin, le brun bougea ses doigts. Un doux cri s'échappa des levres de D-Jock. C'était si bon. Il haletait. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation, une telle envie. Délicieu. Ses joues étaient chaudes. Mais quand l'autre retira ses six phalanges, D-Jock ressentit cette fois de la frustration.

Il ne poussa qu'un cri quand Sinedd le pénétra.

* * *

Sinedd se delectait de chaque cris et gémissement que poussait son amant. Ou ennemi, il ne savait pas exactement. Il serra les levres. Enfin, il était en lui. C'était tres étroit. Et tellement intense. L'autre avait mal, cela se voyait. Il y était peut etre aller un peu vite. Il ne l'avait pas préparé assez longtemps. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. L'envie s'était faite trop forte.

Il entama ses coups de rein également trop rapidement. Hum. D-Jock gémissait. Lui aussi. Il haletait. Le plaisir était fort et tellement puissant. Il gémissait aussi, en mordillant le cou du roux. Si bon, si délicieux.

Sentant la jouissance l'envahir, il prit le sexe de l'autre entre ses doigts et entama des mouvements rapides au rythme de ses coups de hanche. D-Jock cria et il sut qu'il venait de heurter sa prostate.

D-Jock jouit exactement trois secondes avant lui.

* * *

Wow. Il n'avait rien compris, mais il venait de jouir entre les bras de son ennemi. Tres etrange comme sensation. Celle de l'apres. Il se tourna dos à son amant et regarda l'heure sur son radio reveil. Six heures quatres.

" Faut que tu dégages.

- J'imagines oui. "

D-Jock rammena les draps sur lui, ne trouvant pas encore la force de se rhabiller. Dans le même état, Sinedd attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila sans la boutonner.

" Qu'est ce que t'as fait de mon boxer ?

- Hum ... Là, à moitié sous le lit. "

Il se cala dans les oreillers pendant que Sinedd enfila son pantalon. Il souriait.

" Tu enregistreras mon numéro de téléphone.

- Vaut mieux pas. Meï fouille des fois.

- Je l'avais oublié celle là.

- Eh, attends une minute. Ca veut dire que tu veux une prochaine fois ?"

Ses levres furent happés par celle de Sinedd pendant une fraction de seconde.

" Evidemment. "

L'instant d'apres, il avait filé par la fenetre.

* * *

Quand Micro-Ice rentra dix minutes plus tard, D-Jock était sous la douche. Le petit brun fronca les sourcils.

" D-Jock ?

- Sous la douche !

- J'espere que tu m'expliqueras pourquoi la veste de Sinedd est sur ton lit."

* * *

ET VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Si c'est pas beau ca ! Bon j'ai recommencé cet OS trois fois mais je pense que ça vaut le coup !

Reviews ?


End file.
